1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a rotating body and a method of changing a screen mode of the terminal based on the rotating body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals such as a mobile phone, Personal Digital Assistance (PDA), etc. allow users to communicate with each other virtually anywhere and at anytime. Mobile terminals also provide various other functions in addition to general call services such as providing access to the Internet, providing video services so a user can watch a video, etc. Accordingly, the role of the display in the mobile terminal is becoming more important.
For example, some current models of mobile terminals include a display that can be horizontally rotated so a user can view a broadcasted television show, for example. However, one problem with these types of mobile terminals is that the rotated display covers a large portion of a main body thereby limiting the size of a keypad provided on a main body of the mobile terminal.